Computing systems generate information. It is known in the art to store such information using a data storage library comprising a plurality of physical objects, such as for example a plurality of host adapters, a plurality of processors, a plurality of device adapters, a plurality of storage media, a plurality of robotic accessors, and the like. The individual physical objects disposed in such data storage libraries are often logically configured to comprise one or more logical objects, one or more logical subsystems, one or more logical volumes, one or more logical units, and the like.
Creating such a logical configuration can be a time-consuming task. Often, creating such a logical configuration is performed by a computing system architect using a plurality of specific logical configuration commands.